


April Fool's Day

by pyxy_styx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eren pulls a prank on Levi? Well Levi gets him back obviously.</p><p>This was something I just threw together for the heck of it, there really isn't any plot, just stupidness. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

“Eren fucking Jaeger! I’m going to kill you! Get your ass up here right now!” Levi shouted from the bedroom upstairs. I had to suppress my laughter as I went up the stairs. Walking through the doorway I had a slipper thrown at me, I sidestepped it and stopped maybe two feet away from a very pissed off Levi who hadn’t yet gotten dressed even though he had to leave for work soon.

“Yes dear?”

“Don’t you _dear_ me. What the fuck is this shit?” he asked gesturing all around him

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Bullshit, you know exactly what I mean because you’re the one who did _this_.”

“No I di-” I started, but Levi quickly cut me off. He had closed his eyes and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

“Eren, there are only two of us living here, and I sure as hell didn’t do it which really only leaves you.” I guess he had a point, not that I was going to tell him that. Although the look on his face is priceless so I don’t feel too bad.

“And may I ask, why you felt the need to wrap the whole entire fucking room in fucking _bubble wrap?_ Just _why_?”

“Because Happy April Fool’s day!” Levi very slowly raised his head to look at me. His face was even more expressionless than usual.

“April Fool’s day? What part of this is funny? I can’t get dressed because you bubble wrapped my fucking dresser, and the closet doors are bubble wrapped together. How did you even _do_ that? _When_ did you even do that?”

“Well, I did it after you fell asleep, and it was easier than you may think.” I replied wistfully.

“Just fix it, _now._ ”

“Why do you always have to be such a killjoy?” I asked turning around so I could get the scissors from downstairs.

After cutting off the bubble wrap from everything, I left the room to go make myself some coffee. I was sipping from my mug of coffee when Levi came downstairs tying his tie.

“Your tea is on the counter by the sink.” I told him.

“Thank you. I’ll just take it with me, I need to leave or else I’ll be late.”

“M’kay, see you later.” Levi walked over to the table and gave me a short kiss, when he pulled away he moved his head to my ear and started nuzzling it before he said in a quiet and rather husky voice, “I’ll get you back for earlier, and make no mistake I _will_ make you pay.” He licked the shell of my ear and I shuddered, he then sauntered to the front door and left for work.

“Shit, I’m in trouble.” I let my head fall forward onto the table. I sat there for a few minutes before getting up so I could get ready for work as well.

~

I panicked the whole day at work, wondering what Levi was going to do. Levi is a pretty sadistic person when he wants to be, he also gets home before me so he could literally do _anything_ , and that scared the shit out of me. But I was determined not to let him get the best of me, I loved pulling pranks, and this is the only day I can really get away with it, there was no way I was going to let him beat me at my own game.

~

“Levi! I’m home!” I shouted walking into the house. No response.

“Levi!”

“Oh welcome home _dear._ ” He said strutting in my view. As soon as I saw him I was immediately shot in the face with a water gun, however it didn’t taste or smell like water, but I would just have to figure out what it is later. The water gun Levi was holding soon ran out but he was prepared, he had at least four other ones at his feet.

“Fuck, Levi really? Hey what is this?” he completely ignored me though and continued to relentlessly assault me with water guns filled with some unknown liquid. That is probably the strangest sentence that I’ve ever said, well I would have said it but I still didn’t know what this liquid is and I didn’t want it in my mouth. After Levi finally completely ran out he stood there and stared at me. I was drenched from head to toe, and I felt sticky which was just disgusting.

“Now,” Levi started, “Clean this mess up.” And with that he turned his backed and started walking away, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him get away with this, so I did the most sensible thing there was to do, I ran and tackled him.

He let out a startled gasp when he felt me grab him and next thing you know we’re on the floor, rolling around.

“Eren I swear to God if you don’t let go of me I will end you.” He gritted out while trying to get me off him.

“ _You_ started this, and now you’re going to pay.” I said pinning him down with his arms above his head.

“ _I_ started this, you’re the one who bubble wrapped our room.” He tried kicking his legs to give himself some leverage, but I wasn’t done with him yet so I put my knees to either side of his thighs and put my feet between his thighs before sitting back on my feet some, effectively pinning him in place.

“It was a _joke_ , and your solution was to drench me in whatever the fuck this shit is. Speaking of which, _what_ is this?”

He looked to the side before mumbling out, “It’s lemonade.” And I was just a little bit dumbfounded.

“You made enough lemonade to fill all those water guns just because I bubble wrapped something? Who does that?”

“It wasn’t _something_ Eren, it was _everything_ in our bedroom. Now can you get off, your heavy.” I rolled off him onto my back beside him. We stayed in silence like that for maybe five minutes.

“Maybe we should just ban April Fool’s day in this house.” Levi said at last.

“It would probably be best.” More silence.

“Hey Levi?” he answer with a hum. “How are we supposed to clean lemonade out of our carpet?” I asked looking over at him.

“Shit! I didn’t think of that.” He took a deep breath looking over at me. “I guess we have to go buy a carpet cleaner.”

“Fucking fantastic.” I responded. He got up off the floor and held his hand out for me to take so he could help me up.

“Come on let’s go take a shower, I feel disgusting.” Levi said after I was up.

“And yet you thought this was I good idea to do to me.”

“Shut up Eren.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Amazing.”

“Wonderf-”

“Enough Eren.”

We silently headed up stairs after that, taking a quick shower together before going to the store. We were gone for maybe an hour, but in that time the lemonade had started to really seep into the carpet. We had to clean that spot five times before it no longer smelled like lemons, but at least it was clean now. Levi and I both collapsed into bed at the end of the day.

“I fucking hate you, just in case you thought I loved you.” I said once we were both settled under the covers.

“That’s okay, I hate you too.”

“Whatever Levi, goodnight.”

“Goodnight brat.”


End file.
